Paige and the chosen one
by crazedchick
Summary: Paige Matthews, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter have been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. When tragedy strikes Paige will find herself on a whole new destiny with sisters she never knew she had. THIS HAS NOW BEEN RE-EDITED! R&R PLEASE
1. Prologue

_**Paige and the chosen one**_

Summary: Paige Matthews goes to Hogwarts to learn things as a normal witch would-however things are far from normal. Join Paige on her journey to learn her true heritage (being a charmed one) whilst helping Harry Potter defeat you-know-who.

**Prologue:15 years ago **

The woman and man appeared in a mix of blue and white lights and walked up to the Matthews' cottage with a small bundle in the woman's arms the man looked down and sighed, "Patty are you sure that this is what you want?" he looked towards her face and saw a mix of emotions pass over before her expression became guarded.

"Sam your a whitelighter-my whitelighter I have no choice. The rules state that we are forbidden to see each other, let alone have a child"( Patty held up the baby so that the man can see)"together. Its for the best." She said with great sadness.

The baby started to stir and opened her eyes to reveal dark green eyes that would melt any ones heart. Patty gently cooed the baby back to sleep before knocking on the door and laying the baby down on the floor with a note tucked deep in her blanket. She stepped back into Sam's arms with tears rolling down her cheeks as they bid the baby goodbye before disappearing in a whirl of blue and white lights.

The door to the cottage slowly opened to reveal a middle-aged woman with short brunette hair staring out into the darkness, "Hello! Is anybody there" she asked before sighing inward. _Bloody neighbors, they're a right pain in the ass,_she thought as she went to close the door. As if on cue the baby began to cry and the woman jumped in shock.

"Hey sweetie pie,where did you come from?" she wondered aloud as she picked up the note fell out of the blanket and the woman put the baby in one hand whilst kneeling down to pick it up. The woman walked into the cottage kicking the door shut as she walked past. "I wonder what your name is?" the woman looked at the baby as she asked this and saw nothing but amusement and confusion in the girls face."Well my name is Mel and my husband is called Richie okay?" she smiled whilst she said this as she knew that the child would understand her some how.

Mel walked into a small living room that showed pictures of her and her husband on their wedding day, and sat down on the chair by the fire opening the note.

_Dear Matthews family,_

_You do not know me or my family but I write this letter in the hope that you can look after this child. I have watched you from a distance for a while now and decided that you and your husband would make great parents for my daughter._

_'You're nuts if you think i'm gonna take in this child so easily!'_ Mel thought amused. She looked down as the letter went on:

_I understand that you may not wish to take on this child right now but we cannot have her. Not because we don't want to but because we have to. I wish that I could tell you why but all I can say is that she will be in danger all the time if she stayed with us and that is not what we want. We want her to grow up happy and loved and we know that you can give her that so we ask you to please care for our child._

Mel smiled at the child and said "Of course we'll look after you. I dont know how anybody could think about giving you up cos your so adorable."

_All that we ask is that you keep her blanket and give her a name beginning with P-I know that it is a lot to ask of you and your family but please do this and keep my baby safe._

_Give her all my love and thank you._

_P.H._

Mel was annoyed at first at the request that was given but soon realized that she was being given a second chance with this baby and agreed to the terms. "Welcome to the family Paige Matthews" she cooed whilst the baby just stared at her intently and smiled.

My first fanfic so please review.


	2. Chapter 1:The charmed ones

**Chapter one: The Charmed ones**

This chapter focuses on the charmed ones and is unfortunately the build up to the loss of Piper. I know that in the TV series its Prue that gets killed but I want to do it slightly different so that Paige can have a shot at Pipers powers. Shoot me if you want but I think that it'd be cool for Paige to have her powers.

Anyway on with the story.

_**Present day:San Fransisco**_

The charmed ones had been through a lot in their life but it had been hardest on the oldest sister Prue. They had lost their mom when they were still little so they hardly remembered her, but then their dad walked out on them leaving them with Grams until she died when Prue was thirteen. She was 25 now and was the only one who remembered each of these events with great detail as her younger sisters were too young to understand.

They all lived together in their childhood home known as the manor or in demon terms _Demon hell_. Prue liked to be the boss of everything which usually led to a argument between her and her youngest sister Phoebe with the middle sister Piper being the mediator of it all.

Phoebe had just turned 19 and was a rebel to Prues rules. She was a layed back witch who enjoyed taunting Prue and vanquishing demons whilst not really giving a damn about what happened next.

Piper was 22 and tried her best to stop the arguments between her sisters but her efforts were usually in vain. She didn't really care about killing demons because she just wanted a normal life which she knew that she wouldn't get.

"Damn! Why does life have to be so freaking hard?" Piper exclaimed sending her mug of coffee down with a thud.

"Wow Piper, here I was thinking that me and Prue were the only ones who could vent like that." her younger sister Phoebe Halliwell said as she walked past her with a teasing smile. Piper glared at her and Pheobe frowned. "Whats up?" she asked gazing at her sister with a concerned look.

"Whats up! Whats up! My life, that's whats up Phoebs" Piper snapped looking at the kitchen counter in frustration. "I mean whats a girl gotta do around here to have a normal life huh? Tell me cos i'd like to freaking know."

"Well you could start by not glaring at the counter like its their fault and the only way any of us are going to get a normal life around here is by getting a job." their oldest sister started off as she walked into the kitchen.

Pheobe looked at Prue shaking her head before turning back to Piper. "Oh great Piper you got Prue started now and I was in such a good mood." she said shooting Prue a teasing smile whilst her oldest sister glared at her in return before switching her gaze to Piper.

"Look honey we all have these off days and the best that we can do is just to be there for one and other." Piper nodded in return before mumbling an apology and leaving the kitchen. "Did you look in the book of shadows for me for that Nazi demon yet Phoebs?" when she shook her head Prue said " Well could ya have a look for me while i'm at work seeing as though you've got nothing better do.I just don't wanna be caught off guard again."

"Yea! Sure Prue." Phoebe replied as she rolled her eyes in exsasperation. Prue shook her head at her before walking out of the kitchen and shouting out a quick goodbye to her sisters.

"Piper i'm sorry about before in the kitchen." Phoebe said as she settled down on the couch with the book of shadows.

"No problem." Piper replied looking at Phoebe with the '_your already forgiven look.' _Phoebe smiled back and went to work looking for the Nazi demon in the Book.


	3. Chapter 2:Paige's home

**Chapter 2: An ordinary day**

Paige is at home with her parents and grandma for the summer when she gets a surprise visitor.

**Present day: Paiges' home**

"Paige get your butt outta that bed right now before I chuck a bucket of ice over you" Mel Matthews shouted up the stairs to her 16 year old daughter. _God knows shes a heavy sleeper when she wants to be! _she chuckled slightly as that thought came to mind.

"Sheesh mom, i'm already up and I don't do this all the time you know for future reference." her daughter mumbled as she came down the stairs with a sulk on her face. _Cant get snappy at my mom for things that are out of her hands in the wizarding world, Paige get a grip! _she thought sharply in her head. Mel noticed that the bags under her daughters eyes were getting heavier and just wished that her daughter would tell her what was going on."Where is everyone?" the brunette asked looking around the room noticing that her dad and grandma weren't there.

"Your dads at work sweetie and grandmas gone to visit your grandpas grave." her mother replied softly, it hurt to mention her father not being here anymore but she had come to terms with it and just wished that her daughter could do the same. Paige looked down at her feet as she forced herself to get rid of the sadness that she felt when her grandpa was mentioned. _Cant get weepy now girl! _she told herself before looking up at her mom and replying "Oh poor grandma. He really loved her didn't he mom." It was more of a statement that a question so Mel just nodded.

Paige had come home from Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry slightly early this year to attend her grandpa's funeral but hadn't cried once. She had thought it easier to keep it inside her because she didn't want peoples sympathy and pity, she just wanted to move on. Unfortunately for her however her family had been trying to coax it out of her for a while now and they had asked her friend Harry Potter to come and visit her though they hadn't told him why, _that was for her to do_ her mother thought with a grimace as she thought about how her daughter would react when she found out what they had done.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Paige ran past her mum to get it. "I'll go in the kitchen and make you some breakfast and a drink hunny" her mother said with a smile on her face.

"Kay mom," was all she got back.

She opened the door and was shocked to find her best friend Harry Potter there with a smile on his face, "You going to stand there and catch flies all day or are you going to let me in" he said. "Well I ain't caught you yet so i might just-" Paige stopped mid-sentence as Harry walked past her saying, "That's what I thought Paige." She swatted him on the arm and went to her mom in the kitchen to let her know that her friend was here."I know dear, I asked him to come" was the reply she got off her mom.

Paige stood there open mouthed wondering what the hell her mom was up to as anger slowly began to flow through her veins.

Well what do you think? For those of you who want some action look out for chapter three cos i'm gonna put some in there. R&R please.


	4. Chapter 3:A normal day

**Chapter 3: A normal day**

**Alleyway in San Francisco**

"Phoebe are you sure this is the place?" Prue asked her sister. Phoebe had found the nazi demon in the book of shadows and according to the book he was a low level demon with an anger problem.

Phoebe looked around at her sister with a look of shock on her face, she thought that Prue could trust her with this and now she was questioning her logic on the demons hideout. "Yes i'm sure I scryed for the damn thing and it led me here to a dingy,smelly,rat-infested alleyway off 23rd. You are unbelievable sometimes you know that sis." she spat in anger before looking around the alley to see if the demon was around.

"Where's Piper anyways?" Prue asked. Pheobe just shrugged at her sister but suddenly went all rigid. Prue came to a stop and looked toward her sister in alarm.

_Premonition:_

_Phoebe and her sisters were standing in Halliwell manor around the book of shadows looking for a spell when the door to the attic was blasted open. A grayish demon with should length grey hair floated up to them shooting energy balls at each sister in turn. Prue manged to defect the energy ball with a squint of her eyes and Phoebe levitated about the ball as it crashed in the bookshelf in the corner of the however wasn't so lucky and failed to freeze the energy ball before it hit her square in the chest knocking her flying into the wall. _

_Prue and Phoebe ran towards her and threw a potion at the demon making it vanish, though Phoebe got the impression that it wasn't gone forever. Piper was bleeding heavily as both sisters kneeled around her._

"Phoebe! Phoebe! Are you okay? What happened?" her oldest sister rushed towards her and put her hands on her sisters arm trying to catch her. The youngest Haliwell was in a state of shock over the vision and merely looked at Prue blankly. Her emotions were running high as different questions began to form in her mind: _Who was the demon? Was Piper going to be okay? Why hadn't she defended herself straight away?_Becoming aware of her arm being shaken by somebody Phoebe shook her head to clear away her thoughts and saw her sisters face was full of concern. "Prue i'm fine but that demon won't be once we find it." she said with a small chuckle. Prue frowned at her sister, she knew that she had just had a premonition and yet she wouldn't tell her about it. She warned her sister that she would let it drop for now but they would talk about it once they got back to the manor. _I already knew that!_ Phoebe thought as they continued to look for the demon.

**Meanwhile at the manor:**

Piper Halliwell was finishing off dinner when a familiar sound rang in her ears: it was the sound of her whitelighter husband Leo Wyatt coming down from 'up there' with the elders."Hey honey! Where is everyone?" he asked taking a quick look around the kitchen before looking back down at his wife.

"Demon hunting, which means that we have some time to ourselves." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the man she loved. Her husband smiled and went pulled her close for a kiss-"Piper we're back" her sisters shouted. Piper let out a groan of frustration before letting them know that she was in the kitchen, "So much for being alone." Leo chuckled softly, the grin slid off his face as she glared at him and swatted him in the arm.

"How'd the hunt go?" she asked as Prue came into view.

"It took us a while to find the demon but he's gone now. Phoebs had a premonition in the alley as well but she wouldn't talk to me about it. In fact she denied having one in the first place." as she finished the story she watched Piper raise eyebrows and sigh.

_Phoebe not talking about her visions must mean that it was pretty bad and that she's trying to protect us! _Piper thought sadly as she looked at Prue in concern."Where is she now?" In response to her sisters question, Prue just looked up towards the ceiling and Piper nodded telling Leo that they would talk later after they found out what had upset Phoebe so much.

**Phoebes' room:**

The sister in question was currently trying to workout what the vision meant herself and decided that a run through of events might help her to understand it better:

**Flashback:**

_The nazi demon wasn't that hard to find after Phoebes vision of that demon attacking her and her two sisters with Piper coming out of it the worst. "Demon of anger, we bid you goodbye, as we banish you to the afterlife." Both the sisters chanted and the demon let out an angry cry before disappearing into flames._

**End flashback:**

Phoebe was now more confused than ever and decided that she would have to go to her sisters for help with finding out who this demon is and vanquishing him. _I just hope that Piper survives the attack. _she sighed before closing her eyes and practicing her levitating.

I know that my chappies are quite short but I am working hard to make them R&R.


	5. Chapter 4:Paige's home cont

**Chapter 4:Paiges' home cont.**

_**Chapter two flashback:**_

_She opened the door and was shocked to find her best friend Harry Potter there with a smile on his face,"You going to stand there and catch flies all day or you going to let me in." he said. "Well I aint caught you yet so I might just-" Paige stopped mid-sentence as Harry walked past her saying, "that's what I thought Paige." She swatted him on the arm and went to her mom in the kitchen to let her know that her friend was here. "I know dear, I asked him to come." was the reply she got off her mom._

_Paige stood there open mouthed wondering what the hell her mom was up to as anger slowly began to flow through her veins._

_**End of flashback.**_

Paige eyed her mom carefully before asking her mum in a careful tone what the hell she was doing. Mel looked at her daughter in frustration and sighed, "I'm trying to help you grieve for your grandfather so that you can move on Paige. We've all tried to help but you just push us away and pretend that everything is okay when it's not. Harry wanted to visit you anyway because he was concerned about your sudden departure from school."

Paige glared at her mum and thought to herself, _help! with what he's dead I already know that and i've moved on. _"What an earth are you going on about mother? I got over him at the funeral mom but what about you huh? You can't be over him so quick that you would think 'Well might as well get Harry round here to get Paige out of her supposed heartache', I know that you miss him mom but don't take it out on me ok." Paige slammed her hands down hard on the side in anger and made to catch a plate that was on the side she hit now falling to the floor when it froze. _What the hell? _The young girl looked at her hands in shock before letting them go back to her sides. _SMASH! _The plate hit the floor with a bang and Paige was shocked out of her gaze as a familiar friendly male voice began to speak.

"Erm Paige not trying to butt in or anything but your mom didn't really deserve that and how the hell did ya do that with your hands?" The voice belonged to Harry as he stood in the kitchen doorway with confusion and understanding written all over his face. Confusion as to what had just happened with the plate and understanding because he to had known what the loss of a family member felt like after all his parents had sacrificed their lives in order for him to live and become the chosen one who had to destroy an evil wizard called Voldemort. His friend looked at him with anger clearly written all over her face before she stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. Harry frowned at the sight and looked towards Mel who looked like she was on the edge of despair, he softly spoke to her. "Mrs Matthews may I go upstairs and see Paige cos I don't think that she is over her grandfathers death like she claims to be and I don't really like being on her bad side cos she scares me alot." the woman chuckled slightly at his wincing as he said this last part and nodded at him before wishing him good luck.

Harry left the kitchen and headed to the stairs leaving Mel Matthews to herself. She knew that the time was coming for Paige to find out that she was adopted and that her real parents had left her in the Matthews care when she was just a few months old but smiled thinking that she would still have her daughter for a little while longer before this happened. She thought back to when she told her husband about the baby and how happy they had all been:

_Flashback:_

_Mel Matthews handed Paige over to her husband and watched as a range of emotions filled his face, confusion,joy and longing being amongst the few he displayed. "Who-Who is she? Who does she belong to? A- and what the hell are you smirking at?" Richie asked, thoroughly annoyed at the smirk on his wife's face. "Her name is Paige Matthews, she belongs to us and i'm smiling because this is our daughter-well our adopted daughter anyway" she finished with a small chuckle as she saw her husbands face fill with joy."This is amazing Mel. How-how did it happen?" he asked and so Mel told him all about what had happened and about the note._

_End flashback._

Tears were now clearly running down Mel's cheeks as she wondered how the young boy was faring with an angry and grieving young girl. "Good luck!" she whispered once more before heading out to do some shopping.

**Paiges' room:**

Harry was becoming increasingly concerned about his best friend and hoped that she wasn't hiding her grief away like he had done when he had lost his godfather at the 'department of mysteries'. He had found out that he had pushed everyone away when all he really needed was to let it all out. He was going to give his friend the same advice when she decided to open the bloody door. "Paige come on please! I'm not siding with anyone i'm just trying to help like you did when I lost Sirius." He was going to continue the talk when the door to her room opened slightly and revealed a broken down Paige sitting on the edge of her bed looking towards the wall tears running rapidly down her face. Harry felt his heart break to see his friend like this and rushed over to her offering whatever comfort he could. "Shush! Shush! Everything will be okay Paige I promise. It'll get easier in time okay." he tried to say in between the girls broken down sobs.

"Its just that i thought that if-if-if i ign-ignored the pain thewn it wo-would g-g-go away.I sho-shoulda t-told ya Harry. Im s--sorry,"she manged to get out. Harry continued to comfort her until he felt her heartbeat steady to an even pace and realized that she had fallen asleep. Harry had one thing running through his mind though and that was the plate incident. _How in the hell did she mange to freeze the damn thing with her hands? _This thought continued to play around in his head until he to fell into a peaceful slumber.

Well what do ya think. My chappies are starting to get longer now and thanks for the review SleepyTeen- you have given my confidence for writing a boost. Please continue to read and review-your thoughts matter to me and effect how i will do the next chappie.


	6. Authors note:couples

**Authors note: Couples**

Hey you guys. I need some help with the whole whose going with who in the story and was hoping you may be able to hint who would go well together. Here are the first set of couples that I was thinking about:

Paige and Harry-they are the same age and good friends.

Phoebe and OC-not really sure who she would go well with in this group.

Prue and Remus-they just sound good together.

Leo and OC-I know hes just lost Piper but that doesn't stop him from searching for the one now does it?

I know that the first group doesn't sound very good but here are some other couples that I thought might go well together in the next set:

Leo and Paige-I know the age difference is there but I think that they would make a really cute couple. (Plus their aren't enough Leo and Paige fanfics to read).

Harry and Pheobe-they seem right for each other

Prue and Remus-they still sound good together.(but if you can think of a better pairing then I would be more than happy to change it.)

Please read and review asap cos I wanna get some romance in .


	7. Chapter 5:Tragedy in both worlds

Hey I have decided to go with the group 1 pairings cos I really want Paige and Harry to get together. Sorry to anyone that was waiting for an update but I have been busy with my other stories and the computer was broken for a while aswell but i'm back now so lets get on with it.

**Chapter 5: Tragedy in both worlds**

_San Francisco:_

Phoebe couldn't believe it-she wouldn't believe it-the premonition that had been bugging her for the past few days had finally come true. The demon was at the manor and had just knocked Phoebe back into the wall before turning his attention back to the other pulled herself up in time to see Piper go flying into a wall."Phoebe say the spell." Prue yelled knocking the youngest charmed one out of her shock as her as she thought up a spell, "The power of two has nothing to lose, the power of two has nothing to lose," Prue began chanting with her and the demon vanished from sight.

Both sisters rushed over to Piper and saw the amount of blood that she had lost. "Leo!Leo!" they both yelled, their voices full of emotion. A swirl of blue and white lights came into the room and Leo rushed straight to Piper holding his hands out over her chest and a golden glow shone under them yet the wound would not heal and Piper remained motionless. Leo looked up at the others tears in his eyes and Phoebe shook her head letting the tears fall. "NO! Dont say it please?" she sobbed looking at the whitelighter and then at Prue whose face was devoid of all emotion. Phoebe leaned over her sister trying to wake her up. "Come on Piper!This isn't funny."she said her voice trembling.

A pair of hands wrapped around Pheobes shoulders as her eldest sister tryed to comfort her and gently leaned over Pheobe prieing her hands away from Piper's body before whispering soothing words into her hair as they made to leave the attic leaving Leo alone with his wife.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile in England:_

Paige was feeling slightly better than she had in the last few weeks and it was all thanks to her best friend. They had both awoken earlier to find themselves in a rather embarrassing situation-Harry's arm had been snaked around Paige's waist holding her close whilst Paige had found her legs intertwined with his. They had both gotten up and headed down the stairs to chill out only to find that Paige's family had come back and Remus waiting in the kitchen so that he could take Harry home. After saying their goodbyes and promising that they would see each other in a week Harry and Remus had left leaving Paige and her family in peace.

Paige thought back to what had happened in the kitchen earlier and mused about how she had done it. _I was pretty angry at my mom!_ she thought before finally deciding that it was a wave of accidental magic that caused the scene earlier and nothing else.

Just then a loud explosion shook the house and Paige was up with a start with her wand at the cautiously to the kitchen she saw pieces of rubble Paige was worried _where is everybody?_ she thought.

Her question was answered as a sudden scream ripped through out the house. _MUM!_Paige thought frantically as she ran up the ran to the nearest bedroom and was horrified by what she saw taking grandma was across the room lying on the floor motionless whilst her mum and dad were gagged and bound on the bed in obvious pain being taunted by 6 death eaters who turned to face her as she entered the room. "Well,well,well if it isn't the little mudblood eh Matthews?" he sneered laughing before continuing, "Do you like what we've done to your parents-the old mudblood over their was no fun for us so we just killed her anyway." That was the last straw for the teenager as she began shooting off spells at the deatheaters. Suddenly the leader of them all forced her parents to look at her and began to speak, "Hey watch this!"she said in a playful tone gaining every body's attention as Paige turned to see the look in her parents eyes before they went dull and haunted. "NO!" she screamed as her parents fell back onto the bed.

Loud popping sounds could be heard all around the house and the deatheaters looked at one another before dis-apparating out of the leader remained behind shooting the dark mark in the air and turning to face Paige, "See you soon." she sneered and with that she dis-apparated. The young girl ran over to her grandma first of all and saw the look of pain in her eyes before closing them and standing up. Slowly she walked over to her parents hugging them both and crying openly wishing that the nightmare would end.

Remus Lupin walked into the room to find horror. _She has lost everybody now!_ he thought grimly before walking up to the bed. "Paige,Paige. Sweetie its Remus." he said moving to grab the girls shoulder but pulling short when a wand was pointed in his face.

"How do I know it's you?" she asked anger evident in her voice as Remus frowned at the young teenager before replying softly.

"You saved Sirius back in third year with Harry and Hermione using her time turner" Paige looked unsure of what to do and stood up to look out of the window.

"Where will I go and who have I got now?" she asked in a broken tone before sighing and looking down at the floor.

A/N:Please read and review! Next chapter will be up asap.


	8. Chapter 6:Dealing with the loss

Hey everybody-I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have just been really busy with college and the laptop that I am using had some faulty letters so I couldn't type anything good. I am back now and will try to update on a regular basis so thank you to anyone who has read this story so far.

**Previous chapter:**

_Both sisters rushed over to Piper and saw the amount of blood that she had lost. "Leo!Leo!" they both yelled, their voices full of emotion. A swirl of blue and white lights came into the room and Leo rushed straight to Piper holding his hands out over her chest and a golden glow shone under them yet the wound would not heal and Piper remained motionless. Leo looked up at the others tears in his eyes and Phoebe shook her head letting the tears fall. "NO! Don't say it please?" she sobbed looking at the whitelighter and then at Prue whose face was devoid of all emotion. Phoebe leaned over her sister trying to wake her up. "Come on Piper!This isn't funny."she said her voice trembling._

_A pair of hands wrapped around Pheobes shoulders as her eldest sister tryed to comfort her and gently leaned over Pheobe prieing her hands away from Piper's body before whispering soothing words into her hair as they made to leave the attic leaving Leo alone with his wife._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Remus Lupin walked into the room to find horror. She has lost everybody now! he thought grimly before walking up to the bed. "Paige,Paige. Sweetie its Remus." he said moving to grab the girls shoulder but pulling short when a wand was pointed in his face._

_"How do I know it's you?" she asked anger evident in her voice as Remus frowned at the young teenager before replying softly._

_"You saved Sirius back in third year with Harry and Hermione using her time turner." Paige looked unsure of what to do and stood up to look out of the window._

_"Where will I go and who have I got now?" she asked in a broken tone before sighing and looking down at the floor._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 6: Dealing with the loss**

The girls usually sparkling green eyes were replaced with a dullness as she looked out of her window and saw little children running up to their parents without a care in the world. _I was like that once!_she thought sadly before turning away from the window and walking over to her bed. It had been a little over a week now since the attack had taken place and for the majority of that time the grieving girl had been up in her room rarely leaving unless it was for meal times or going to the bathroom. Grimmuld Place was like a second home to her when she wasn't at home or at Hogwarts but at the moment it seemed that it was going to be her home when she came back from Hogwarts as she had nowhere else to go. She didn't mind staying there, but it wasn't the same as her real home with her family and that was all she wanted more than anything else right now.

Everyone had been so nice and tryed to be understanding but no one could break down her barrier and get her to talk about that awful night. They suspected that she had nightmares over it as she always looked worn out whenever she made an appearence but again she brushed off their concern and told them not to worry.

She laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes,only to open them a moment later as the dreadful scene came back to haunt her._Can't i have any peace!_ she thought angrily as her bedroom door opened slightly. "Who's there?" she snapped holding out her wand and watching as the door creaked open a little more as two figures walked into the room.

"It's me and Harry, Paige." said a cautious female. Paige peered closer at the two figures and noted that they were indeed her best friends and placed her wand down on the bed before running up to her friends crying softly on their shoulders.

"Oh you guys-it's so good to see you.I've missed you both so much!" she whispered as she pulled away from her best friends and noted how both had worried and questioning expressions upon their faces. _Typical! _she thought smiling for the first time since the attack had taken place.

"How are you?" her friend asked gently as they sat down on the looked away for the moment wondering how to answer that question.

_Well Hermione can read me and Harry like a book so I guess honesty is the best policy here!_ she thought smiling again at that thought. "Well...at first I was going to lie and make out that I was fine..." she paused for a moment looking at the glare coming from both of her friends before adding, "But then I thought about how well you both knew me-especially you Hermione." she said looking at her best friend who had a soft smile on her face, before turning to look at Harry who looked a little glum."I-I-dammit!" she said angrily as she slammed her hands down on the bed and began crying once her friends wrapped their arms around her in a warm embrace and began whispering comforting words into her zoned out for a few moments enjoying the comfort that her best friends were giving her but zoned back in as she heard Harry laying the blame on himself.

"...It's my fault Paige and i'm so sor--" but he was cut off as Paige jumped back from the embrace and glared at Harry.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, IF YOU DARE BLAME YOURSELF FOR SOMETHING YOU HAD NO CONTROL OVER, THEN I PROMISE YOU THAT I WILL SAVE VOLDEMORT THE JOB AND AK YOU MYSELF RIGHT NOW! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" she snapped as she waved her hands about in the air and was surprised when the mirror on the wall exploded into a million pieces in a moment. She quickly dropped her hands down on the bed and began to look at them in awe and was shocked at the amount of accidental magic that had just been displayed and turned to look at Harry who was looking between shocked and guilty.

_What the hell is happening to me?_ Paige wondered fearfully as she looked up into her friends faces guilt written all over her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in San Francisco:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two women sat huddled together looking at a picture of a third woman who had been taken away from them for unfair reasons. "Why did they do this Prue-is this some sick way of rewarding us for protecting all those innocents?" the youngest asked as she stood up and began to pace along the floor glaring angrily at the floor whilst Prue looked up at her sister and sighed. This last week hadn't been easy on any of them but no one was taking it harder than Phoebe and Prue wished that she could some how take away all of the pain that they were both feeling but she knew that she couldn't. Right now her youngest sister needed her _and I have to stay strong!_Prue thought as she stood up and walked over to Phoebe blocking her path.

"I don't know Pheebs-I really don't know" she said softly as she wrapped her arms around Phoebe and pulled her close whispering comforting words into her hair.

Phoebe was crying openly in her sisters arms as she pictured the night over and over again in her head."It's not fair!" she sobbed onto her sisters shoulder, gripping her tightly as she pulled back for a moment and looked into her sisters eyes noting how she had tears threatening to spill over yet she kept holding them back. _She doesn't always need to be strong!_ she thought sadly before hugging her sister once more. "You can cry too Prue-it doesn't make you weak." she said gently as she felt her sister shake softly against her, allowing the tears to fall at last.

When the sisters pulled apart again they both turned to the picture of the sister they had picked up the picture as Prue went to make them both a drink and held it tightly against her chest when she was overcome with a vision.

_A teenage girl was sitting on a bed with another girl and boy crying about something when the demon that had killed Phoebe's sister appeared in the room and went after the traumatized girl, who turned and put her hands in a protective gesture freezing the demon as she did so._

Phoebe came out of the vision and fell back onto the chair shaking as the picture fell to the ground. Prue rushed into the room expecting to find a demon attacking her sister but was shocked to find her sister shaking and looking towards the fireplace so knelt down in front of her sister and took one hand in hers. "Phoebe whats wrong-was it-was it a premonition?" she asked looking at her sister who just nodded. Suddenly Phoebe looked at Prue with pain filled eyes and began to speak.

"There was a girl sat on a bed with another girl and a boy-the girl was crying about something-then the demon that ki--killed Piper appeared and went after the girl who turned around and she-she fro--"Pheobe paused for a moment as fresh tears ran down her looked Prue directly in the eye and finished, "she froze him-ju-just like Pi-Piper." in a shocked and dis-believing tone.

Prue jumped back for a moment and looked at Phoebe waiting for her to say _'Haha! fooled ya' _or something but when she didn't Prue just said"WHAT?" in an angry tone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go. What's going to happen next?

Well you can find out when you read and review this chapter for me.

See ya soon!


	9. Chapter 7:Ready for Hogwarts

Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews. I will do my best to make it easier for you to read, so please be patient.

**Previous chapter:**

_**A teenage girl was sitting on a bed with another girl and boy crying about something when the demon that had killed Phoebe's sister appeared in the room and went after the traumatized girl, who turned and put her hands in a protective gesture freezing the demon as she did so.**_

_Phoebe came out of the vision and fell back onto the chair shaking as the picture fell to the ground. Prue rushed into the room expecting to find a demon attacking her sister but was shocked to find her sister shaking and looking towards the fireplace so knelt down in front of her sister and took one hand in hers. "Phoebe whats wrong-was it-was it a premonition?" she asked looking at her sister who just nodded. Suddenly Phoebe looked at Prue with pain filled eyes and began to speak._

_"There was a girl sat on a bed with another girl and a boy-the girl was crying about something-then the demon that ki--killed Piper appeared and went after the girl who turned around and she-she fro--"Phoebe paused for a moment as fresh tears ran down her looked Prue directly in the eye and finished, "she froze him-ju-just like Pi-Piper." in a shocked and dis-believing tone._

_Prue jumped back for a moment and looked at Phoebe waiting for her to say 'Haha! fooled ya' or something but when she didn't Prue just said"WHAT?" in an angry tone._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Ready for Hogwarts**

Paige Matthews sat on her bed with _Hogwarts: a history_ lying in her lap as she thought about everything that had happened in the last few weeks. Since the incident in her room where she blew up a mirror, Paige was doing her best to keep her emotions under control as she feared that she might hurt those that she cared about if she blew up again. She had discussed what had happened with her best friends, Harry and Hermione, but they had put it down to accidental magic, leaving her to think about the situation herself as she wasn't so sure. _Perhaps I could talk to Professor Dumbledore about it! _she thought, but before she was able to think about it any more a knock at the door interrupted her. "Come in!" she said in a fake cheery voice.

Hermione Granger walked into the room and smiled at her best friend, eyeing the book in Paige's lap. "Your that eager to go back then?" she said in an amused tone. Paige raised her eyebrows in confusion and Hermione elaborated, "The book." Paige looked down at the book and closed it, before throwing it to the side of her. Her friend looked annoyed at the fact that she had thrown the book and wasn't afraid to let her know. "You do realize that those books are very delicate don't you!" she said in an annoyed tone.

Paige just laughed at her friend before replying in order of each question. "No i'm not and your one to talk considering that you read the book everyday in and out of Hogwarts." she paused for a moment noticing the pink tinge in her friends cheeks." And I didn't realize that books had feelings but you aren't the smartest witch of our age for nothing now are you!" she added in a sarcastic, yet cheeky voice smirking as her friends cheeks turned bright red and Paige decided that she had caused her enough embarrassment- _for now!_said the cheeky tone in her head. "Hermione you know i'm only kidding with you. Being smart is nothing to be embarrassed about, after all where would me and Harry be without you and your brains, huh?" she asked in a sincere tone.

Hermione looked down at her hands for a moment before looking up with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Well...i'm not sure really. Maybe you'd be doing so bad that Snape had become your personal tutor's." she paused for a moment looking at her friends face and noticing how she had a dark look on her face. Hermione smiled before continuing, "Or maybe you'd be snogging in a broom closet." she said in a cheeky tone. Paige blushed bright red at this and Hermione wasn't sure whether or not it was embarrassment or anger.

Finally after the silence that was building up in the room Paige replied. "Me and Harry don't see each other like that Hermione." she snapped more harshly than intended. "Sorry-I didn't mean it like that." she said seeing her friends wounded look. Hermione just nodded and told her not to worry about it in a soft tone. _Great Paige, now she's gotten all worried about you again! _she thought grimly before pulling Hermione into a hug. "Don't worry about me okay." she said in a gentle tone. Hermione pulled back and went to speak, when she closed her mouth realizing that Paige would talk to her in time. Deciding to steer away from the topic Paige sat back and asked her friend with a grin, "You looking forward to going back to Hogwarts then?" in a knowing tone.

Hermione brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and laughed a little. "Of course I mean i've done my homework and you and Harry have done yours, so we've got more time to study, right!" she said in an excited tone, whilst bouncing around the bed a little.

Paige suddenly found the colours in her room very interesting, _Of course i haven't done my homework, i've been pre-occupied with my parents deaths._she thought upset. Of course she didn't let her friend know this and made something up. "Well you see...erm... I was going to do it and ...erm... to be truthful with you I just forgot." she sighed, grinning sheepishly at her pissed off friend.

Hermione shook her head in frustration. _God her and Harry are going to be the death of me!_ she thought amusingly before looking back at her friend. "You and Harry are so annoying. You do realize that we go back to Hogwarts tomorrow don't you and you decide to tell me now that you haven't done your homework." she cried in frustration, before jumping up off the bed and heading towards the door.

Moments later Hermione walked back into the room carrying all her school stuff in one arm, whilst dragging a whinging Harry Potter through with the other hand. Paige couldn't help but laugh at them both but stopped the moment Hermione glared at her. "Look Hermione, chill would ya already I was going to do it I just forgot!" Harry whined as Hermione pushed him onto the bed, glaring at both of them before walking out of the room muttering incoherently under her breath.

Paige turned to Harry and smiled. "I never thought i'd see the day that Harry Potter whined like a little baby. But now I have, I definitely have to mark this day down on my calender." she said cheekily whilst her best friend glared at her.

"Really Paige that was so funny I forgot how to laugh." he said in mock sarcasm. Soon both he and Paige were laughing at the situation they were in and they didn't even notice as a figure slid into the room and sneaked up behind them.

"Harry, Paige, do you want to tell me why you aren't busy with your homework and instead laughing like a bunch of hyenas?" asked a sweet, calm voice. Paige and Harry looked at each other gulping before turning to face a very upset Hermione. They both scrambled to their feet and ran forwards for the parchment and quills- unfortunately neither were paying attention to where they were going and soon found themselves tangled up on the floor. Hermione started laughing at them as they tried to stand up, only to end up on the floor again.

"Rather than laughing Hermione, why don't you help us up or we won't get that precious homework of ours done." Paige said smiling triumphantly as she saw her friend frown and help them both up. Paige sat down at the table and looked at the work before her. _It's going to be a long night!_ she thought moodily before picking up her quill and getting to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige was very grumpy this morning, and who wouldn't be. It was bad enough that she didn't get any sleep because of nightmares but now she didn't get any because of homework. Paige turned around from the table and saw Harry scribbling away. _Bless him._ she thought sadly, as she walked over to him. "Harry, do you want any help?" she asked in a tired tone.

Harry jumped at the sound of Paige talking and spilled ink all over his work. "Damn it Paige!" he snapped, but instantly regretting it as he saw a shadow flinch. Paige took out her wand and muttered _scourfergy_ under her breath, instantly cleaning up the mess, before looking towards the bed. Harry turned and followed her gaze and was shocked to see Hermione fast asleep on the quilt. "Sorry 'bout before Paige. I forgot you've been up all night too." he said looking back at Paige.

Paige turned to face him and smiled, "No probs' Harry. Right now i'm up for a little revenge on a certain little _bookworm._" she said in a playful tone looking between Harry and Hermione and smiling. Harry nodded his head eagerly so Paige summoned a bucket of ice for her and Harry, before creeping over to one side of the bed, whilst Harry went to the other side.

Signaling to Harry, they both tipped the ice over Hermione and dropped the buckets as they heard a scream coming from the victim. "Brrgghh- that was bloody freezing you guys." she said in a whisper whilst glaring at the two pranksters before looking around the room and noting that all the homework from the night before was now complete. "So you finished then?" she asked in a knowing tone.

"Yep and we didn't get no sleep so don't expect us to talk to you on the train" Harry said wagging his finger at her. A knock at the door alerted them to Molly Weasley telling them that they had an hour before they left for Hogwarts. Harry looked at both of his friends and sighed, "We'd better make sure we've got everything packed you guys" he said watching them both nod in agreement before walking out of the room. Hermione hugged Paige before heading out of the room as well, leaving Paige to herself.

Paige walked over to her bedside cabinet and picked up a photo of her with her family. She rubbed her thumb over the picture and smiled sadly. "I really miss you guys" she said as a tear slid down her cheek. She took the picture out of the frame and folded it in half, before putting in her pocket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Another chapter over with. tell me what you think in your reviews and I will update soon.

Next chapter: The gang arrive at Hogwarts and Prue and Phoebe find out where the premonition takes place.


	10. Chapter 8:Musings

Hey everyone, for those who haven't seen my page I just want to apologise again for the lateness of this update. Technology can be so frustrating at times-lol!

But at last i'm back and with a new chapter so I hope you guys aren't to mad with me to leave a review after you have read this chapter. Thanks!

**Previous chapter:**

_A knock at the door alerted them to Molly Weasley telling them that they had an hour before they left for Hogwarts. Harry looked at both of his friends and sighed, "We'd better make sure we've got everything packed you guys" he said watching them both nod in agreement before walking out of the room. Hermione hugged Paige before heading out of the room as well, leaving Paige to herself._

_Paige walked over to her bedside cabinet and picked up a photo of her with her family. She rubbed her thumb over the picture and smiled sadly. "I really miss you guys" she said as a tear slid down her cheek. She took the picture out of the frame and folded it in half, before putting in her pocket._

**Chapter 8: Musings**

The train ride to Hogwarts was as expected by Paige and her friends. Malfoy came by their cabin giving out the usual insults to them and was once again shown up as Paige and Harry knocked him off the pedestal he had put himself on. Hermione berated them for their _'childish behavior'_ and yet couldn't help but smirk at them as they looked at her innocently and cast an amused glance towards her.

The arrival at the station alerted the gang to the many memories that the castle had given them over the years and they welcomed back the feeling of home as they looked up towards their castle, riding towards it in a horse-drawn carriage. Paige felt a pang in her heart as she looked towards the horses and realised that now she had seen death she could see them pulling the carriages along. It was a sharp and painful reminder of what she had lost earlier in the summer and it was something she didn't like. A girl in the year below her at Hogwarts called Luna Lovegood had said that they were called thestrals when they came back last year. Only her and Harry had been able to see them then but now Paige too was part of the club.

"Hey you okay?" a concerned voice brought Paige back from her musings as she turned to look at her best friends worried expressions. She forced a smile onto her face and nodded slightly before turning to look out of the window once more amazed at the scenery that whizzed by her. It was this kind of scenery that made her forget about everything going on in her life and gave her an odd sense of peace.

Her friends looked at her before turning to each other with concern still etched onto their faces. "Just leave her be Harry, she come to us when she's ready." Hermione whispered squeezing his hand in a comforting manner before picking up the book she was reading before and getting lost in her own world. The boy was angry and annoyed by the fact that she could turn a blind eye to their friends turmoil but after casting another quick glance towards the said friend he found himself agreeing with her and decided to let the girl be for now.

After getting out of the carriages the trio walked up the stone steps and entered the large wooden doors that led to the great hall muttering a quick hello to Professor Mcgonagall as she walked past. Taking a seat at the gryffindor table the trio waited patiently for the sorting to begin so that they could dig into to the magnificent feast that quickly followed.

**A/N: **I've decided to do a separate chapter for the halliwells and that will be up shortly. Please read and review.


End file.
